The Chronicles of Un-Sorcerer
by AWM SS
Summary: Dihina, dikucilkan, dan tak diterima, itulah yang dialami oleh dirinya. Dia adalah seorang Un-Sorcerer, satu banding satu milyar orang didunia ini yang tidak memiliki sihir dalam tubuhnya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Semua orang dari segala usia, atau lebih tepatnya sejak mereka lahir. Mereka terlahir dengan membawa sebuah kekuatan yang sederhana, tetapi kekuatan itu bisa dikatakan unik. Yaitu, kekuatan untuk mengendalikan batu kuarsa sesuka hati mereka.

Orang-orang dapat memberikan perintah pada batu kuarsa. Mereka dapat memurnikan batu kuarsa, lalu mereka membuat Ligament.

Berbicara soal Ligament, Ligament dapat diartikan sebagai urat nadi pada manusia . Ligament dapat menggerakkan mesin, dan juga sebagai sumber dorongan untuk senapan yang memanfaatkan udara sebagai pendorong peluru.

Kemampuan yang dimiliki ini adalah kemampuan untuk menggunakan kekuatan dari batu kuarsa. Orang-orang menyebut kekuatan ini dengan istilah 'Sihir'.

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **The Chronicles Of Un-Sorcerer. © AWM S S**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Dan Unsur Anime Lain Bukan Milik Saya, Tetapi Milik Pembuatnya.**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M (Untuk Jaga-Jaga)**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto x ?**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Dihina, dikucilkan, dan tak diterima, itulah yang dialami oleh dirinya. Menerima semua ketidak adilan dengan wajah datarnya. Dia adalah seorang Un-Sorcerer, I: orang didunia ini yang tidak memiliki sihir dalam tubuhnya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Typo, Ooc, Oc, Mecha, bahasa berbelit, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

"APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, HAH!" Bentak seorang pria berambut pirang yang memakai rompi anti peluru berwarna hijau ditambah dengan sebuah jubah bermotif jilatan api kepada seorang anak berambut merah berusia sekitar 7 tahun didepannya.

"A-aku hanya ing-ingin memberitahukan ka-kalau Ka-kaa-san se-sedang sa-sakit." Ujar bocah itu dengan terbata-bata karena takut dengan amarah pria didepannya atau lebih tepatnya adalah Ayahnya.

"MEMANG APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KU? HAH!" Bentak pria itu lagi.

"A-aku i-ingin t-t-tou-s-san mem-membawa Ka-kaa-san ke-kerumah sa-sakit."

"KAU URUSI SENDIRI SAJA KAA-SAN MU ITU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN UANGKU SEDIKIT'PUN PADA PEREMPUAN TIDAK BERGUNA ITU. SEKARANG CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" Ayah bocah itu'pun menendang perut anaknya sendiri sehingga menyebabkan bocah itu terdorong keluar dari ruangannya. ~Blamm!~ Dan dengan kasarnya ia membanting pintu tak mengidahkan rintihan kesakitan yang terus keluar dari mulut anaknya.

"A-aku a-akan mem-membalas ka-kalian se-semua suatu ha-hari nan-nanti. LIHAT SAJA NANTI!" ~Dorr!~ Tepat setelah bocah itu menyelesaikan deklarasinya, sebuah peluru dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus pintu dan akhirnya bersarang di lengan kanan bocah itu. "Arrggghhh..." Rintihan kesakitan kian terdengar kencang dari mulut bocah itu.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum aku menembakmu lagi!" Ujar Sang ayah yang sudah tidak lagi menggunakan nada membentak tetapi digantikan dengan nada yang datar nan dingin.

"A-aku a-akan mem-membalas se-semua i-ini." Ujar bocah itu lalu pergi dari tempatnya tadi dengan memegangi lengan kanannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

•••

•••

•••

Didalam sebuah hutan yang menyeramkan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama hutan kematian, terlihatlah seorabg bocah berambut merah sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan memegangi lengan kanannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. ~Brukh!~ Bocah itu'pun jatuh menghantam tanah dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat pucat, mungkin itu karena faktor kehabisan darah. "Ka-Kaa-san. Ma-maaf." Ujar bocah itu sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna. (Bukan mati loh.)

Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Uzamaki Naruto nama bocah itu. Ia adalah anak dari Hokage, Minato Namikaze dengan istri pertamanya Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto terlahir tanpa memiliki sihir ditubuhnya sehingga ia dikucilkan oleh semua orang. Ia dinggap aib oleh desanya sendiri bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Tak hanya Naruto saja yang dikucilkan, tetapi sang ibu Uzumaki Kushina juga bernasip sama. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, suaminya, Namikaze Minato secara sepihak menceraikannya dan menelantarkannya beserta Naruto.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang mereka terima, atas perintah tetua kerajaan, mereka'pun diasingkan didalam hutan kematian dengan alasan yang amat sangat konyol sekali, yaitu mereka dianggap menyebarkan virus yang dimana virus itu dapat menyebabkan seorang anak tidak memiliki sihir.

Kembali kecerita.

~dugh! dugh! dugh! dugh!~ Tak lama setelah bocah itu kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengarlah suara-suara tapak kaki. Bukan suara tapak kaki manusia maupun hewan, meleinkan suara itu berasal dari sesuatu yang besar dan terbuat dari...Logam.

Akhirnya makhluk itu menampakkan wujudnya, sebuah robot berwarna merah yang sering disebut Golem. Pada armor bagian pundak Golem itu terdapat sebuah lambang mirip seperti pusaran yang bergabung dengan segitiga dibawahnya yang menjadi identitas dari Golem itu berasal dari kerajaan Konoha.

Kerajaan Konoha. Kerajaan Konoha adalah salah satu dari lima kerajaan terkuat, dan menjadi yang terkeuat dari kelima kerajaan lainnya. Itu semua dikarenakan kerajaan Konoha memiliki pasukan Golem yang amat kuat dan lebih canggih dibandingkan dengan kelima kerajaan lain.

Jika kalian ingin bukti, golem merah itu dapat menjadi bukti yang kuat. Golem merah yang sering disebut Artemis yang piloti oleh seorang Jenderal yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Artemis memiliki armor yang ringan dibandingakan dengan Golem lainnya tetapi memiliki defense yang tinggi.

Selain faktor dari Golem, keunggulan dari kerajaan Konoha juga terletak pada Pilotnya. Sebagai bukti, ambil saja Hatake Kakashi. Dia telah menjadi seorang Pilot sejak usianya baru menginjak umur 12 tahun, dan ia telah menjadi Jenderal diumurnya yang ke 20 tahun. Mengagumkan bukan, karena pada umumnya seseorang baru bisa menjadi Jenderal pada usia 35 tahun keatas.

Oke kembali ke cerita.

Dari balik pepohonan keluarlah sebuah Golem berwarna merah atau Artemis. Dia berjalan mendekati tubuh kecil bocah itu dan berlutut di sampingnya.

Bagian kepala Artemis terbuka dan keluarlah Kakashi dengan mengenakan rompi anti peluru berwarna hijau yang dilapisi jubah khusus para Jenderal di Konoha. Kakashi segera menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran tingkat tinggi, -walaupun dibalik topengnya-."Naruto! Naruto kau tidak apa-apakan?" Ujar Kakashi sambil mengguncang-ngguncang pelan tubuh Naruto. Kakashi sebenarnya tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja. Dalam hati ia'pun merutuki kebodohannya dan segera membawa tubuh Naruto masuk kebagian Kokpit Golemnya.

•••

•••

Artemis kini telah sampai di halaman rumah sakit kerajaan Konoha, pintu kokpit dikepala Artemis terbuka dan keluarlah Kakashi sambil menggendong Naruto masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"Suster, bantu aku!" Panggil Kakashi pada salah satu suster dirumah sakit itu, tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang suster sambil mendorong sebuah ranjang berjalan. (Maaf saya gak tau namanya :v)

Kakashi'pun meletakkan tubuh Naruto diatas ranjang itu dan ikut mendorongnya. Sedangkan dengan suster yang membawa tempat tidur tadi, ia'pun terkejut bukan main saat ia melihat bocah si pembawa 'Virus' ada didekatnya. "Je-Jenderal Ka-kakashi, di-diakan si-sipem~~~" Belum sempat suster itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kakashi telah terlebih dahulu memotongnya. "Tatup mulutmu! Sekarang bawa saja dia untuk ke ruang pengobatan!" Perintah Kakashi pada suster itu dengan suara baritonnya karena kesal dengan ucapan suster itu. Selama ia berada didekat Naruto, tidak ada yang boleh memanggil adik angkatnya itu sebagai aib, pembawa virus dan panggilan buruk lainnya. Itulah janji yang telah ia ucapkan di depan kakak angkatnya, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ba-baiklah." Suster itupun menurut saja karena ia tahu benar sedang berurusan dengan siapa.

Naruto'pun segera dibawa ke ruang operasi untuk melakukan operasi pengangkatan peluru. Dan satu-satunya dokter yang mau melakukannya adalah Senju Tsunade. Seorang nenek bertubuh proposional yang telah menganggap Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri.

Sekitar 1 jam telah berlalu. Dengan perasaan yang gelisah, Kakashi menunggu didepan pintu ruang operasi. Berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang yang tidak memiliki tujuan. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir tentang cara untuk mengatakan kejadian yang menimpa Naruto kepada Nee-sannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat kondisi Nee-sannya semakin memburuk setelah mengetahui kejadian ini. Ia bahkan saat ini belum mengatahui kondisi Nee-sannya yang beberapa jam lalu ia bawa ke rumah sakit dengan penyebab yang ia belum ketahui.

Bebera menit kemudian, pintu ruang operasi'pun terbuka dan menampilkan Tsunade yang sedang menghembuskan nafas lega.

Kakashi'pun segera menghampiri Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi dengan tingkat kekhawatiran yang telah mencapai level maksimal.

"Tenanglah Kakashi, dia baik-baik saja. Untung kau segera membawanya kemari." Jawab Tsunade. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Sampai-sampai ia bisa dalam keadaan separah itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku menemukan Naruto, ia sudah dalam kondisi seperti itu." Balas Kakashi. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan, Kushina-nee?"

"Dia sudah lebih baikan saat ini." Tsunade'pun berjalan melewati Kakashi. "Kau boleh menjenguknya, tapi jangan jenguk Naruto terlebih dahulu, biarkan dia beristirahat!"

"Baiklah."

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada, Nee-san?" Sembari berjalan menuju ruangan Kushina, Kakashi tanpa sadar terua melontarkan pertanyaan yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa.

~Tok! tok! tok!~ "Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Nee-san. Kakashi."

"Masuklah!" Dan masuklah Kakashi di ruangan Kushina. Dia tersenyum miris dibalik topengnya saat melihat Nee-sannya sedang berbaring diranjang dengan selang infus yang menempel ditangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Kakashi?" Tanya Kushina dengan senyum lemah.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Nee-san." Balas Kakashi berbohong, ia tidak ingin kondisi Kushina bertambah buruk bila mendengar kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang."

"Dia sedang beristirahat, Nee-san."

"Begitu ya."

••••

••••

••••

••••

••••

Keesokan harinya.

Keesokan paginya, Kakashi'pun kembali kerumah salit untuk menjenguk keluarga angkatnya lagi. Kebetulan hari ini ia mendapatkan libur untuk dua hari kedepan.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah kamar Naruto. Kemarin ia mendengar bahwa Naruto telah sadar dan kondisinya juga berangsur-angsur membaik.

Tanpa tanpa membuang waktu, Kakashi'pun segera memasuki kamar Naruto. "Naruto!" Sapa Kakashi saat melihat adik kecilnya tengah berbaring di atas ranjang.

Naruto'pun menanggapi sapaan Kakashi hanya dengan senyumana, sesuatu yang sangat sulit dijumpai memang, selama ini Naruto hanya ingin menampilkan senyumannya pada orang-orang yang berharga untuknya saja.

"Apa keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kakashi setelah ia duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto.

"Kau kan bisa melihatnya sendiri, Nii-san." Balas Naruto.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kakashi sambil membaca buka kesayangannya, Icha-Icha Paradise.

Naruto meremas selimutnya dengan erat saat Kakashi menanyakan hal yang membuat dirinya mau tak mau harus mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Aku di tembak." Ujar Naruto dingin.

"Aku tau itu, tapi siapa yang melakukan ini semua padamu?"

"Dia." Naruto masih mempertankan cara bicaranya.

"Dia? Apa maksudmu, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi. Terkejut, itulah yang dialami Kakashi saat ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang ayah dengan teganya melakukan hal itu pada anaknya sendiri. Bahkan sebuas-buasnya binatang, mereka tidak akan menyerang anaknya sendiri.

"Benar. Saat itu aku pergi ke kantornya untuk meminta tolong padanya agar ia mau membawa~~" Ucapan Naruto'pun berhenti ditengah jalan saat ia menyadari sesuatu, matanya membulat dan dengan cepat ia mengambil posisi duduk. "KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN DIMANA, NII-SAN." Teriak Naruto dengan raut muka yang mencerminkan kepanikan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku sudah membawanya kerumah sakit."

"Benarkah?" Dengan airmata yang mulai keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Hmm~ Tapi aku sarankan padamu agar tidak menjenguknya terlebih dahulu. Aku takut jika kondisinya akan memburuk jika mengetahui keadaanmu yang sebenarnya. Jadi, bisakah kau melanjutkan cerita mu."

"Baiklah. Jadi, singkat ceritanya dia monolakku dan menendangku hingga menabrak dinding. Aku belum pergi saat itu tetapi aku terlebih dahulu mengucapkan janjiku. Setelah aku selesai mengucapkannya ia langsung menembakku dari balik pintu hingga seperti ini." Kakashi 'pun hanya diam di tempat nya, walaupun matanya terfokus pada novelnya, tapi tak sepetah kata pun ia baca. Ia hanya mencermati setiap kata yang disampaikan oleh Naruto.

Tanpa sadar novel yang selalu ia pegang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan seberapa kejamnya sosok yang dihormati oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha. Perasaan nya bercampur aduk antara marah Dan kecewa terhadap sosok yang dari dulu ia hormati.

"San...Nii-San...KAKASHI NII-SAN!" Teriakan Naruto'pun akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Kakashi dari lamunannya. "Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Kakashi agak tergagap. "Baiklah Naruto aku aku akan menjenguk Kaa-san mu dulu. Ingat pesan ku, jangan temui dia dulu!" Dan Kakashi'pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto guna menjenguk Kushina.

••••

••••

••••

••••

"Hah...Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari tempat membosankan ini." Ujar Kushina dengan senang karena telah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Yah...setelah tiga hari dirawat akhirnya ia diijinkan juga untuk keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya membosankan.

Saat ia melewati sebuah kamar, matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet berwarna merah dari jendela. Seketika itu pula matanya membulat saat ia melihat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, yaitu anaknya sendiri, Naruto.

~Brakh!~

"NARUTO!"

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

 **TBC.**

 **Yo! Bagaimana dengan fict saya yang satu ini? Bagus atau jelek?**

 **Sebenarnya chapter pertama ini hanya untuk percobaan. Jadi, tolong berikan tanggapan kalian tentang fict ini di kolom review.**


	2. Chapter 2

~Brakh!~ Dengan kasarnya ia membuka pintu ruangan itu hingga menyebabkan Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. "NARUTO!"

•••

••

•

 **The Chronicles Of Un-Sorcerer. © AWM S S.**

•••

••

•

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO, BREAK BLADE , DAN EUREKA 7 BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PENCIPTA MEREKA MASING-MASING.**

•••

••

•

 **M (Untuk Jaga-Jaga)**

•••

••

•

 **Naruto x ?**

•••

••

•

 **Dihina, dikucilkan, dan tak diterima, itulah yang dialami oleh dirinya. Dia adalah seorang Un-Sorcerer, satu banding satu milyar orang didunia ini yang tidak memiliki sihir dalam tubuhnya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.**

•••

••

•

 **Typo, Ooc, Oc, Mecha, bahasa berbelit, dan lain sebagainya.**

•••

••

•

"NARUTO!" Teriak Kushina dengan air mata yang telah mengalir deras dari sudut-sudut matanya. ~grep!~ "Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak? hiks...hiks..." Tanya Kushina setelah memeluk Naruto.

"Ka-Kaa-san, a-aku baik-baik saja." Balas Naruto berusaha menenangkan Kaa-sannya dengan cara berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong pada, Kaa-san, Naruto!" Bujuk Kushina kembali agar Naruto mau berterus terang kepadanya.

"Aku akan sudah bilang kalau aku kenapa-napa, Kaa-san."

Kushina'pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Dalam kepalanya, ia berpikur bahwa ia harus lebih tegas pada putra satu-satunya ini agar mau berterus terang padanya. "Katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu!" Tanya Kushina dengan nada yang lebih tegas tetapi dengan air mata yang terus mengalur dari kedua matanya dan dengan memegang kedua lengan Naruto Hal itu'pun mengakibatkan kedua mata violetnya bertemu dengan mata violet anaknya.

Tetapi, bukan jawaban yang didapat oleh Kushina, malainkan rintihan kesakitan dari Naruto. "Ughhhh~~"

Mendengar rintihan Naruto, Kushina secara refleks melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto. "Na-Naruto, ka-kau ti-tidak kenapa-napa kan?"

"A-aku ba-baik sa-saja Kaa-san. ughhh~~" Balas Naruto berbohong agar Kaa-sannya tidak panik dan kondisi kesehatannya menurun. Tapi, sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja saat ia menyadari lengan baju pasien yang ia kenakan menjadi merah yang berarti lukanya kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Kushina yang melihat perubahan warna pada lengan Naruto, seketitka membulatkan matanya. "Na-Naruto tu-tunggu se-sebentar! A-aku akan men-mencari dokter." Dan Kushina'pun berlari keluar kamar Naruto guna mencari keberadaan satu-satunya dokter yang selama ini baik padanya dan juga Naruto. Tsunade.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kushina akhirnya kembali ke kamar Naruto dengan membawa Dokter Tsunade.

Tsunade'pun segera memberi mengobati Naruto agar lukanya tidak semakin parah.

•••

•••

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina kembali setelah Tsunade selesai mengobati Naruto.

"Aku hanya jatuh saat berlari, Kaa-san."

"Naruto! Kaa-san mohon, katakanlah yang sebenarnya pada Kaa-san!"

"Ba-baiklah. Se-sebenarnya a-aku di-ditembak." Kushina lagi-lagi harus melebarkan matanya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Naruto?" Tanya Khusina dengan menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"Dia." Terkejut. Kushina sangat terkejutsaat mengetahui siapa yang mengetahui siapa yang berani menyakiti anak satu-satunya ini. ~brakh!~ Dengan emosi yang telah mencapai batasnya, Kushina'pun akhirnya mengahantamkan kepalan tangannya di ranjang Naruto guna meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKAN PADA KAA-SAN, NARUTO? KENAPA?" Air mata Kushina'pun kembali mengalir.

"Ka-Kakashi-nii melarang ku untuk menemui Kaa-san. Ka-katanya kondisi Kaa-san akan semakin buruk bila mengetahui a-apa yang terjadi padaku. " ~grep!~ Kushina kembali memeluk Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah tak bisa lagi ia bendung. "Hiks...Hiks...Maafkan Kaa-san, Naruto. I-ini pasti gara-gara Kaa-san kan. hiks...hiks..."

Naruto'pun akhirnya membalas pelukan Kushina dan ikut menangis. "Hiks...hiks...I-ini bukan hiks...sa-salah Kaa-san...Hiks...Hiks..." Mereka berdua terus menangis hingga beberapa saat kemudian sampai Kushina melepaskan pelukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto, kau tetap disini! Kaa-san akan memberi pelajaran pada orang itu." Ujar Kushina dengan nada dingin dan berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

~cklek!~ Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria berambut abu-abu melawan gravitasi yang mengenakan masker dan jubah khusus Jenderal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi. "Ne-Nee-san." Ujar Kakashi dengan tergagap karena melihat Kushina telah mengetahui keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Kakashi, ikut aku, aku ingin meminjam komputermu." Ujar Kushina berjalan mendahului Kakashi.

"Ba-baiklah." Balas Kakashi dan berjalan mengikuti Kushina.

••••

••••

••••

Kakashi House.

Kini di rumah Kakashi atau lebih tepatnya di ruang kerja Kakashi, terlihat Kushina yang tengah mengetik setiap tombol yang ada di keyboard. Sedangkan dengan Kakashi, ia hanya menunggu di belakang Kushina dan menunggu sebuah perintah yang mungkin saja akan diberikan.

"Kakashi, bantu aku untuk menyambungkan antena itu ke komputer ini!" Perintah Kushina sambil menunjuk sebuah antena berbentuk seperti parabola berukuran kecil. "Dan taruhlah antena itu di luar!"

"Baiklah." Balas Kakashi segera melakukan instruksi yang diberikan Kushina. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau buat, Nee-san?" Tanya Kakashi disela-sela tugasnya.

"Aku akan memanggil 'dia' kesini." Balas Kushina tanpa memalingkan matanya dari monitor komputer.

"Dia?" Kakashi'pun dibuat bingung sendiri dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kushina.

"Kau akan tahu jika aku berhasil memanggilnya kemari, Kakashi." Kushina masih terus menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di keyboard hingga beberapa saat kedepan lalu diakhiri dengan menekan tombol enter. "Semoga saja berhasil."

••••

••••

••••

••••

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, terlihat lah sebuah robot berwarna hitam tiga tanduk dikepalanya yang sedang dibersihkan. ~dzzzttt! dzzztt! sling!~Tiba-tiba mata robot itu mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah yang disusul dengan tangannya yang bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Para pekerja yang membersihkan robot itu dengan cepat pergi dari sisi robot itu dan mencari tempat yang aman. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan nya?"Tanya salah satu pekerja.

"Entahlah? Aku juga tidak tau." Balas temannya.

~grep!~ robot itu mencengkram besi penyangga yang menahan dadanya dan dengan sekali tarik, besi penyangga itu dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah. Robot itu berjalan keluar dari hanggar.

"Cepat! LAPORKAN INI PADA YOUNDAIME-SAMA!" Teriak salah satu pekerja.

~bwossshhh!~ Dua lubang dipunggung robot itu mengeluarkan api layaknya sebuah pesawat jet yang akan lepas landas. ~whusss!~ Dan benar saja, dengan sekali lompatan, robot itu langsung menyatukan kedua kakinya dan meluncur entah kemana, dia hanya meninggalkan semburan gelombang berwarna hijau dari ujung papan yang menyatu dengan kakinya.

••••

••••

••••

Kushina kini tengah mondar-mandir didepan rumah Kakashi dengan perasaan gelisah. Gelisah karena memikirkan rencana yang telah ia buat, berhasil atau tidak.

Sedangkan dengan Kakashi, ia hanya duduk di teras rumahnya sambil membaca buku kesayangannya. Ia juga ikut menunggu seperti Kushina karena ia sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu / seseorang yang di maksud oleh Kushina.

~cling! cling!~ Tanpa sadar Kushina melihat sebuah kedipan cahaya dilangit. Ia'pun langsung menajamkan matanya di arah sumber kedipan cahaya tadi. Sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibirnya saat kedipan cahaya tadi semakin mendekat ke arah nya dan menampakkan wujud aslinya. Yaitu, sebuah robot berwarna hitam yang menaiki sebuah papan yang di bawah nya terdapat gelombang berwarna hijau.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, The End." Tepat setelah Kushina mengatakan itu, robot itu langsung mendarat di depan Kushina dengan posisi berlutut ala ksatria.

•••

•••

•••

~tap! tap! tap!~ Di koridor gedung hokage, terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu sedang berlari. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu ruangan Hokage.

~brakh!~ Tanpa mengetuk pintu, perempuan itu langsung membuka pintu ruangan Hikege dengan keras. "Lapor Hokage-sama. Sebuah benda terbang tak dikenali memasuki Konoha melalui jalur barat." Ujar Perempuan itu.

"Benda apa itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Saya kurang mengetahuinya, Hokage-sama. Yang pasti, bentuk dari benda itu mirip seperti golem."

"Kirimkan 10 Golem untuk mencarinya di seluruh penjuru Konoha. Lumpuhkan benda itu jika memiliki kesempatan. Langsung hancurkan bila benda itu membahayakan Konoha! Laksanakan." Ujar Minato tegas.

"Siap laksanakan, Hokage-sama." Balas perempuan itu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

"Golem yang bisa terbang? Apa mungkin ada golem yang bisa terbang?" Tanya Minato entah pada siapa. "Jika memang benar ada golem seperti itu maka Konoha dalam bahaya. Aku harus kesana." Ujar Minato dan berlari keluar ruangannya.

••••

••••

••••

"Ben-benda apa itu, Nee-san?" Tanya Kakashi terkejut karena seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat Golem yang bisa terbang.

"Ini adalah, Light Finding Operation atau LFO dengan type The End." Jelas Kushina sembari

memasuki Kokpit yang berada dipunggung dari benda yang ia sebut sebagai LFO. "Kakashi, jika terjadi apa-apa padaku, tolong bawalah Naruto ke Kerajaan Uzushio." Ujar Kushina sambil melemparkan sebuah gulungan ke Kakashi. "Peta itu akan memberi tahu mu dimana letak Uzushio."

"Tapi apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Nee-san?"

"Aku akan membalaskan semua yang pernah dia lakukan pada Naruto. Ayo The End!" Ujar Kushina dengan nada datar tetapi didalamnya tersimpan sebuah kebencian pada sosok yang selalu ia panggil dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minato.

~whusss!~ Mata The End mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan dengan sekali lompatan, The End meluncur dengan cepat diudara. Entah tempat apa yang ingin ia tuju.

•••

•••

•••

Kini terlihat sekitar 10 unit Golem berwarna putih yang membawa sebuah Pressgun, sebuah prisai, dan ditambah dengan sebuah pedang yang menggantung di pundak mereka masing-masing, berjalan keluar dari pangkalan mereka yang satu tempat dengan gedung Hokage atau lebih tepatnya di sebut sebagai Kastil Hokage.

"Menyebar! Bentuk lima kelompok! Masing-masing dua unit! Laksanakan!" Perintah pemimpin mereka. Kesepuluh Golem itu segera menyebar keseluruh penjuru dengan berpasang-pasangan, sehingga mereka kini terbagi dalam lima kelompok kecil.

Kelompok pertama. Kelompok pertama ini mendapat tugas untuk menyisir kearah timur kerajaan Konoha. "Hey, apa kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" Tanya pilot Golem pertama.

"Negatif. Tidak a..." Ucapan pilot Golem kedua berhenti secara mendadak saat ia melihat sesuatu dilangit menukik dengan cepat kearahnya. "Di-Dia di- didepan." Lanjut pilot Golem kedua itu.

"Ha?" Golem pertama berputar 180 derajat. Dan ~Crashh!~ sebuah scythe knife berwarna silver menancap di kepala Golem pertama.

~dor! dor! dor!~ Golem kedua yang tak ingin mati segera menembakkan pressgunnya kearah The End.

~whuss! whuss! whuss!~ Dengan berbagai gerakan manufernya, The End'pun dapat menghindari setiap peluru yang menuju ke arah nya. ~grep!~ Masih meluncur dengan papannya, The End dengan cepat mengambil kembali pisaunya yang masih menancap di kepala Golem pertama dan langsung menebaskannya ke leher Golem kedua.

The End masih belum berhenti sampai disitu, ia kemudian berputar dan melesat meluncur kearah Golem kedua yang masih belum tumbang walau kepalanya sudah tidak ada. ~sring!~ Bagian atas dan bawah golem itu terpisah dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Setelah lawannya tumbang, The End kembali menambah ketinggian nya dan meluncur dengan cepat, meninggalkan jejak berwarna hijau diudara.

•••

~whuss! crash! brak!~ The End kembali menghancurkan sebuah Golem yang menghalangi jalannya. ~whuss!~ Meluncurkan kedua cakar mekanik yang ada di kedua tangannya, The End berhasil menjerat kedua lengan Golem di depan nya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, The End menarik Golem itu dengan cepat. Melihat musuh yang ia tarik dengan cepat menuju ke arah nya, The End kemudian mengangkat satu kaki kanannya dan ~brakh!~ Dada Golem itu berlubang akibat tertusuk oleh kaki The End yang kini telah berlumuran darah. ~brukh!~ Golem itu'pun akhirnya jatuh tak berdaya ke tanah.

The End / Kushina hanya melihat itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya untuk beberapa saat hingga ia mendengar suara tapak kaki dari segerombolan Golem yang tengah berlari ke arah nya.

Kushina yang tak ingin tertangkap akhirnya sadar lamunnanya dan kembali menggerakkan tubuh besar The End untuk mengambil sebuah pisau yang tertanam di tangan kirinya sehingga kini ia memegang dua memegang dua pisau. Ia memposisikan kedua scythe knifenya itu untuk ditebaskan secara horizontal.

~bwoossshhh!~ Punggung The End kembali menyemburkan api dan berkat sebuah roda di masing-masing tumitnya, Ia dapat meluncur dengan cepat kearah Golem-Golem didepannya layaknya memakai sepatu roda.

~dor! dor! dor! dor!~ Pasukan Golem itu'pun tak tinggal diam, mereka langsung menembakkan pressgun mereka kearah The End. Tapi sayang nya, tak satu'pun dari peluru mereka yang berhasil mengenai The End bahkan menggores'pun tidak. Itu semua terjadi karena The End dapat menghindari semua peluru pressgun yang mengarah padanya dengan berbagai macam manuver yang dapat membuat seluruh pilot Golem tercengang.

~Crash! crash! crash!~ Dengan gerakan zig zag, The End dengan mudahnya memisahkan bagian atas dan bawah dari golem yang ia lewati.

~trank!~ Kedua pisau The End berhasil ditahan dengan pedang dan prisai oleh golem yang berada dibarisan paling belakang yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan golem.

Adu kekuatan terjadi diantara keduanya, tapi sepertinya kekuatan The End lebih besar dari golem itu, terbukti dari tubuh golem itu yang terdorong kebelakang. "HYAHHHH!" ~brukh!~ bersamaan dengan teriakan Kushina, The End'pun akhirnya berhasil menjatuhkan golem itu.

"Dimana Minato?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada yang masih datar sambil menodongkan pisau The End ke dada golem itu yang merupakan tempat kokpit dari Golem itu.

"Kau tidak akan mengetahuinya." Balas pilot golem itu dengan nada yang terkesan mengejek.

"Dimana Minato?" Ulang Kushina.

"Sudah kubilangkan. KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGETAHUINYA."

Karena kesabarannya telah habis, Kushina menggerakkan tangan The End untuk mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi dan dengan cepat ia menurunkannya karena ia ingin menusuk pilot golem itu.

"Berhenti!" Perintah sebuah suara dari belakang The End. "Kau mencari ku kan." Ujar suara itu lagi.

Kushina mengehentikan laju pisau The End yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 cm dari dada golem itu dan menggerakkannya untuk berbalik menghadap asal suara. Dilihatnya sebuah golem yang memiliki badan lebih besar dari The End dan memakai jubah bertudung warna putih.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa maksudmu membuat kekacauan di Konoha?" Tanya pilot golem besar itu yang diketahui berjenis Hycherion.

"Siapa aku? Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu siapa aku sebenarnya." Bagian pungung The End terbuka dan menampilkan Kushina yang berada didalam benda yabg berbentuk seperti badan lebah.

Pilot Hycherion itu'pun seketika melebarkan matanya. "Ku-Kushina." Ujar pilot Hycherion tergagap karena terkejut.

"Kenapa Minato? Kau terkejut?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato yang merupakan pilot Golem Hycherion itu.

Terkejut. sudah pasti itu yang dialami oleh Minato saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dalang dibalik kekacauan ini adalah orang yang telah ia isolasikan tanpa sebab yang jelas. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini,Kushina?" Tanya Minato setengah berteriak.

Kushina'pun menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Minato. "Kenapa aku melakukan ini?" Tanya balik Kushina oleh menutupnya pintu kokpit The End perlahan-lahan. "TENTU SAJA MENGHABISI KALIAN YANG TELAH MENYAKITI NARUTO!"

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:**

 **Pertama, Saya ingin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena terlalu lama update dan maaf jika ch 2 terlalu pendek.**

 **Kedua, Saya menggunakan 3 unsur anime untuk fict ini, yaitu Break Blade, Eureka 7, (Hanya Mechanya saja) dan Naruto.**

 **Ketiga, Mungkin hanya itu saja yang ingin saya katakan. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk para reader yang mau mereview fict GaJe ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bagian pungung The End terbuka dan menampilkan Kushina yang berada didalam benda yabg berbentuk seperti badan lebah.

Pilot golem itu melebarkan matanya. "Ku-Kushina." Ujar pilot golem itu tergagap karena terkejut.

"Kenapa Minato? Kau terkejut?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato yang merupakan pilot Golem itu.

Terkejut. sudah pasti itu yang dialami oleh Minato saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dalang dibalik kekacauan ini adalah orang yang telah ia telantarkan. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini,Kushina?"

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini?" Tanya balik Kushina dengan kepala menunduk dan perlahan-lahan pintu kokpit The End mulai menutup. "TENTU SAJA MENGHABISI KALIAN YANG TELAH MENYAKITI NARUTO!"

•••

••

•

 **The Chronicles Of Un-Sorcerer. © AWM S S**

•••

••

•

 **Naruto Dan Unsur Anime Lain Bukan Milik Saya, Tetapi Milik Pembuatnya.**

•••

••

•

 **M (Untuk Jaga-Jaga)**

•••

••

•

 **Naruto x ?**

•••

••

•

 **Typo, Ooc, Oc, Mecha, bahasa berbelit, dan lain sebagainya.**

•••

••

•

"TENTU SAJA MENGHABISI KALIAN YANG TELAH MENYAKITI NARUTO!" The End berlari kearah Minato dengan pisau yang telah siap untuk ditebaskan.

Minato yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, ia segera menggerakkan kedua tangan golemnya untuk mengambil dua pedang yang ada punggung.

~trank! trank! trank!~ Adu pedang terjadi diantara keduanya. Tak ada diantara mereka yang mau menyerah. ~trank!~ Kini adu kekuatanlah yang dilakukan oleh mereka.

"Hentikan ini, Kushina!" Ujar Minato disela-sela adu kekuatan mereka.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI SEBELUM MENGHABISI KALIAN!" The End melompat beberapa meter kebelakang.

~whusss!~ Ia -The End- kemudian meluncurkan kedua kuku mekaniknya kearah Hycherion Minato.

~trank!~ Tapi, bukan badan golem itu yang terjerat, melainkan sebuah besi panjang yang berbentuk seperti ekor kalajengking yang digunakan Minato untuk melindungi dirinya.

~slash!~ minato'pun memotong tali yang terhubung dengan kuku mekanik The End menggunakan pedang batu kuarsanya.

"Menyerahlah, Kushina!" Ujar Minato.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Teriak Kushina. Bagian dada The End terlihat mengalami pergerakan dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah suara yang amat sangat memekakan telinga dari sana.

"Ughhhh...Suara apa ini?" Ujar Minato sambil menutupi kedua telingnya.

~bwooossshhhh~ The End kembali meluncur dengan cepat kearah Minato yang belum siap menerima serangan akibat suara yang dikeluarkan The End. ~crash!~ The End berhasil memotong tangan kiri Hycherion Minato dan terus meluncur kebelakang hingga berada dibelakang Minato.

Minato'pun tak dapat berkutik dibuatnya karena suara bising yang dikeluarkan The End belum berhenti. ~bwossshhhh!~ The End kembali meluncur dan ~crash!~ memotong tangan Hycherion Minato dari belakang dan masih terus melaju hingga ia berada di tempatnya semula sebelum ia menyerang Minato.

The End kemudian menghentikan senjata pelumpuhnya. "Bagaimana apa kau mau menyerah dan mati ditanganku, Minato?" Ujar Kushina dengan nada khas seorang psikopat.

"Hah...hah...hah...Akhirnya berhenti juga...hah...hah..." Ujar Minato dengan terengah-engah dan ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Kushina.

"Bagaimana, Minato? Kau mau mati secara halus atau mati dengan bergelombang-gelombang?" Tanya Kushina kembali sambil menggesek-gesekkan kedua Scythe knifenya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan kalah oleh orang tidak berguna sepertimu." Balas Minato sengit.

"Baiklah, aku anggap kau ingin mati secara bergelombang. Dan tenang saja! Aku akan membuat kematianmu penuh akan gelombang-gelombang tinggi dan tidak ada yang namanya halus seperti keinginanmu." The End berlari kearah Hycherion Minato dengan kedua pisau sudah ia genggam erat-erat.

Sedangkan dengan Minato yang telah kehilangan kedua tangan golemnya langsung saja mengeluarkan semua senjata terakhirnya, yaitu 4 buah ekor kalajengking mekanik untuk menghadapi serangan Kushina.

~trank! trank! trank!~ The End menebaskan kedua pisaunya ke ekor-ekor mekanik Hycherion yang menghalangi jalannya.

Karena ekor-ekor Hycherion Minato selalu mengahalangi setiap serangannya, Kushina'pun akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya dan langsung membuang satu pisau ditangan kirinya. ~grep!~ Menangkap keempat ekor Hycherion sekaligus dan menahannya dengan genggaman kuat The End, Kushina'pun mengangkat pisau ditangan kanan The End tinggi-tinggi.

"Sial! genggamannya kuat sekali." Rutuk Minato sambil mencoba menarik keempat ekor mekanik golemnya.

~crash!~ Dan akhirnya Kushina mengayunkan pisau The End kebawah dengan cepat, memotong ekor mekanik itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia -The End- kemudian ia mendorong golem Minato hingga ~brukh!~ jatuh.

~sring!~ Setelah Golem Minato jatuh tak berdaya, tanpa membuang waktu Kushina'pun langsung menodongkan pisaunya ke dada golem itu, yang berarti ia menodongkan pisaunya ke kokpit, yang berarti ia menodongkan pisaunya ke Minato. -_-"

"Bagaimana Minato, kau ingin mati dengan cara bergelombang bukan?" Ujar Kushina. ~kretak!~ The End mendorong pisaunya perlahan-lahan ke kokpit Minato.

~Deg!~ Tiba-tiba saja The End menghentikan laju pisaunya. "Kenapa?" Ujar Kushina dengan mata yang membulat sempurna seperti orang yang merasakan kesakitan yang teramat-sangat. "KENAPA HARUS SEKARANG?!" Teriak Kushina sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. "KYAAAAAAHHHHHH..." The End mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Karena sudah tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dikepalanya, Kushina'pun akhirnya pingsan, dan The End'pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mulai condong kedepan sebelum akhirnya jatuh.

Sedangkan didalam kokpit golem, terlihat Minato yang tengah

mematung karena pisau The End yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 1cm dari hidungnya. "S-syukurlah." Ujar Minato. Dengan susah payah, Minato mencoba untuk keluar dari kokpit golemnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Minato entah pada siapa setelah berhasil keluar dari golemnya dan melihat The End yang tersungkur ditanah.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sekitar 30 unit golem yang tengah berlari menuju tempat pertarungan Minato. "Mereka disana. Cepat lindungi Hokage-sama!" Ujar pemimpin pasukan golem itu yang diketahui adalah Jenderal Asuma Sarutobi.

Setelah mereka sampai ditempat Minato, Asuma langsung menghampiri Minato yang tengah berdiri diatas tubuh golemnya. "Hokage-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Asuma.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Asuma." Balas Minato dengan mata yang belum sedikitpun dari The End yang tak berdaya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang anda lawan, Hokege-sama? Sampai membuat golem anda rusak parah." Tanya Asuma setelah mengamati kerusakan yang terjadi pada golem Minato.

"Kushina." Balas Minato singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas bagi Asuma.

"Kushina? Apa maksud anda Uzumaki Kushina, istri pertama anda?" Tanya Asuma terkejut, pasalnya ia belum pernah melihat Kushina memiloti sebuah golem satu kali'pun.

"Benar yang melakukan semua ini adalah Kushina. Jika kau bertanya 'bagaimana bisa?' aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini." Balas Minato. "Cepat bawa dia beserta golemnya kemudian penjarakan dia!" Oerintah Minato kepada Asuma.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama." Balas Asuma. "Aku ingin empat golem untuk membawa golem itu kemarkas!"

"Siap Jenderal." Balas prajurit Asuma.

Kemudian empat unit golem fehnir maju untuk mengangkat The End. Tapi, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa diatas mereka kini ada empat benda berwarna putih berbentuk seperti bintang berkaki empat. (?)

Saat jarak keempat unit golem itu hamya berjarak 5 meter dari The End, apa yang terjadi?

Yang terjadi adalah...~syuuttt!~ ~duaarr!~ keempat benda aneh itu menembakkan laser berwarna hijau tepat didepan keempat golem itu dan menyebabkan keempat golem itu hancur.

"A-apa itu?" Hampir semua orang yang ada disana mengatakan kata itu.

Kemudian, dari belakang barisan golem itu, atau lebih tepatnya bagian belakang diatas golem itu, sebuah robot berwarna putih dengan garis-garis berwarna hijau terbang melewati mereka dengan cepat menuju The dekat dengan The End, robot itu'pun mendarat disampingnya.

Minato yang terlebih dahulu tersadar dari keterkejutannya, segera memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk menembak. "APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU? CEPAT TEMBAK BENDA ITU!"

Seluruh prajuritnya langsung menuruti perintah pemimpin mereka dan menembakkan pressgum mereka.

Benda-benda berbentuk bintang berkaki empat yang sebelumnya menembakkan laser kini meluncur dengan cepat menuju robot putih itu dan berhenti tepat didepan The End beserta robot putih itu.

~dor! dor! dor!~ Pasukan golem Minato mulai menembakkan pressgun mereka kearah robot putih itu.

~tak! tak! tak!~ Tak ada satupun dari peluru mereka yang berhasil melewati benda-benda kecil itu. Itu semua dapat terjadi karena benda-benda itu mengeluarkan semacam energi transparan yang membentuk menjadi sebuah perisai.

"A-apa? Tidak ada satupun dari peluru-peluru itu yang dapat mengenai golem aneh itu?" Ujar Minato dengan tingkat keterkejutan level tinggi.

Robot putih itu tak menanggapi serangan dari sekumpulan golem didepannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengangkat The End dengan gaya bridal style.

Benda-benda kecil yang melindunginya pun bergerak kembali menuju pedang robot putih itu dan kemudian benda itu menyatu, atau lebih tepatnya pedang itu memasuki lubang yang berada di tengah benda kecil itu.

~zzzsssstttt!~ Robot putih itu perlahan-lahan mulai melayang hingga memcapai ketinggian yang dianggap pas dan kemudian meluncur meninggalkan sekumpulan golem itu.

Minato yang melihat robot itu ingin pergi segera memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menembak. "TEMBAK JATUH BENDA ITU!"

~dor! dor! dor!~ Bawahan-bawahan Minato kembali menembakkan pressgun mereka kearah robot putih itu.

Pilot dari robot itu yang mengetahui akan datang bahaya dari belakang, segera saja ia menggerakkan robotnya untuk berbalik dan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal.

Tebasan itu menyebabkan benda-benda kecil yang menyatu dengan pedangnya terlepas, dan langsung bergerak kebelakang kebelakang robot itu dan menciptakan sebuah perisai transparan yang melindungi tubuh robot itu dari setiap peluru pressgun yang mengarah padanya.

••••

••••

••••

••••

••••

••••

Disuatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya di suatu kamar yang hanya didominasi oleh cat berwarna putih yang menandakan bahwa kamar itu merupakan kamar sebuah rumah sakit, terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut merah darah mengenakan pakaian serba hitam (Pakaian khusus yang digunakan untuk mengendarai The End) terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang.

Disebelah kanan wanita itu juga terlihat seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang memakai kimono berwarna putih tengah duduk tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Naruto...Naruto..." Igau wanita berambut merah itu yang diketahui adalah Kushina.

Mendengar igauan Kushina, pria tua pemilik nama Uzumaki Arashi itu langsung menjadi panik dan langsung memegangi kedua lengan Kushina guna menenangkannya.

"Naruto...Naruto..." Kushina masih terus mengeluarkan igauannya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Hal itu'pun membuat pria tua itu semakin panik. Pria tua itu'pun berinisiatif memanggil dokter untuk menyuntikkan obat penenang, namun tiba-tiba saja pada saat pria tua itu baru sampai di pintu..."NARUTO! DIMANA NARUTO!" Kushina tersadar dan langsung meneriakkan nama Naruto.

"Kushina!" Pria tua itu langsung menghampiri Kushina. "Tenanglah Kushina! Tenanglah! Ini aku Tou-san mu." Ujar pria tua itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Kushina.

"Tou-Tou-san." Ujar Kushina terkejut karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan ayahnya setelah ia secara sepihak meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Kerajaan Uzushio.

"Tenanglah, Kushina! Sekarang berbaringlah kembali!" Perintah Arashi.

"Ta-tapi ba-bagaimana dengan Naruto, tou-san?" Tanya Kushina pada ayahnya tentang keadaan Naruto, padahal ia belum pernah sekalipun memberitahukan perihal siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu kepada ayahnya.

Arashi yang mendapat pertanyaan itu'pun tentu saja menjari bingung karena sebelumnya ia belum sekalipun mendengar seseorang bernama Naruto "Naruto? Siapa dia?" Tanya Arashi.

"Dia, dia adalah anakku." Jawab Kushina.

Terkejut? Tentu saja Arashi sangat terkejut. Setelah 15 tahun ia kehilangan jejak Kushina yang seenaknya pergi tanpa memberi tahunya. Sekarang, ia telah berhasil menemukan Kushina, tapi bukan hanya itu, ia'pun juga mendapat kabar langsung dari Kushina bahwa ia telah memiliki cucu.

Sebenarnya berbagai pertanyaan langsung muncul dikepala Arashi tentang Naruto, tapi karena ia tahu bahwa kondisi Kushina belumlah pulih, jadilah ia menanyakan satu hal kepada Kushina. "Dimana keberadaan Naruto, Kushina? Aku akan membawanya kemari."

•••

•••

•••

•••

Gerbang Kerajaan Konoha.

"Hoooaammm..." Terlihat seorang pria yang tengah menguap selebar-lebarnya disamping temannya yang sedang asik membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange. "Hah...Hei Izumo!" Panggil pria yang baru saja menguap.

"Hmm~~" Balas temannya yang diketahui bernama Izumo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu yang menarik? Aku bosan terus duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa ditempat ini." Ujar pria itu dengan bosannya.

"Kau ingin yang menarik, Kotetsu?" Tanya Izumo memastikan.

"Ya, kau punya?"

"Ya aku punya satu." Izumo menyodorkan buku orange nya kepada Kotetsu.

"Hmm...Memang apa menariknya membaca buku?"

"Kau baca saja dulu."

Kotetsu'pun menerima buku pemberian Izumo dan dengan perlahan-lahan membukanya. Dibacanya setiap kata yang ada dibuku itu dengan seksama dannnnnnnn...

~Serrr! brukh!~ Hidungnya menyemprotkan darah dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai-sampai ia'pun terjengkang kebelakang. "Da-dari mana ka-kau men-mendapatkan buku i-ini, Izumo?" Tanya Kotetsu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebahgiaan. (Baca: Kemesuman.)

"Hahaha...Bagaimana? Bagus bukan? Buku itu adalah Icha-Icha Paradise karya sang legenda, Jiraiya-sama." Ujar Izumo memberitahukan tentang buku yang ia berikan pada rekan sehidup-sematinya. "Hei, Kotetsu lihat itu!" Ujar Izumo saat ia secara tak sengaja melihat sesusatu bergerak dengan cepat dari luar gerbang Konoha.

Kotetsu'pun segera bangun dari posisinya walaupun sebenarnya ia masih lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah akibat membaca buku nista milik Izumo. "Hah? Ada apa?"

"Itu." Tunjuk Izumo pada objek seperti mobil yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Benda apa itu? Tapi dilihat dari bentuknya, benda itu terlihat seperti mobil." Ujar Kotetsu memberikan opininya.

"Kau benar, tapi kenapa bentuk mobilnya aneh?" Mobil yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu'pun akhirnya sampai didepan mereka dan berhenti. Mobil aneh -menurut Izumo dan Kotetsu- itu berwarna merah dan putih dengan dua pintu berbentuk seperti kapsul berwarna merah dibagian kiri dan kanan atas.

Perlahan-lahan pintu mobil yang berbentuk seperti kapsul dibagian kiri mulai terbuka, menampakkan surai berwarna merah. Tak lama kemudian, setelah pintu mobil itu terbuka sempurna, tampaklan seorang gadis berambut merah berusia sekitar 12 tahunan.

~tap!~ Gadis itu'pun melompat turun dari mobilnya."Permisi Ossan, dimana rumah sakit?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu nona, dan dari mana asalmu?" Tanya Izumo.

"Kurama, dan asalku dari kerajaan terpencil didaerah utara."

"Hmm..." Izumo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk seolah ia tahu dimana kerajaan yang dimaksud Kurama. "lalu apa urusanmu ke rumah sakit Konoha?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk saudaraku yang sedang sakit."

"Ohh...Baiklah, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus sejauh 100 m, kemudian belok kanan sejauh 20 m, kemudian belok kiri sejauh 40 m, disitulah rumah sakit Konoha." Ujar Izumo menunjukkan jalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ossan." Ujar Kurama dan kembali menaiki mobil 'anehnya'. ~brumm!~ Mobik Kurama'pun melaju dengan celat mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan oleh Izumo barusan.

"Hah...Ternyata anak jaman sekarang hebat-hebat." Kagum Izumo sambil memperhatikan mobil Kurama yang semakin menjauh.

•••

••••

••••

•••

"Permisi, dimana kamar pasien bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Tanya Kurama pada resepsionis rumah sakit Konoha.

"Siapa nama anda?"

"Uzumaki Kurama."

"Baiklah, kamar Uzumaki Naruto berada di lantai 2, sayap kiri nomor 125."

"Terima kasih." Kurama berjalan meninggalkan resepsionis perempuan rumah itu mencari kamar Naruto.

"120, 121, 123, 124." Kurama menyebutkan setiap kamar yang dilewatinya. "Ini dia, kamar nomor 125." ~tok! tok! tok!~

"Siapa?" Tanya sebuah suara bariton dari dalam kamar 125 itu. ~cklek!~ Pintu kamar 125 terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria dewasa dengan jubah hitam, memakai masker, dan memiliki surai silver melawan gravitasi. Hatake Kakashi. "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Kurama, dimana orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Kurama pada Kakashi.

"Ada urusan apa kau menemui Naruto?" Selidik Kakashi karena jarang sekali ada orang yang ingin menemui Naruto.

"Kau Hatake Kakashi kan?"

"Benar. Tapi darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kakashi bingung, pasalnya ia belum pernah melihat Kurama di Konoha, tetapi Kurama telah mengetahui namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kushina-sama memberitahuku untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku diperintahkan olehnya untuk membawa Uzumaki Naruto kembali ke Kerajaan Uzushio." Kurama menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Nee-san? Kalau begitu Naruto ada didalam." Kakashi'pun akhirnya mempersilahkan Kurama masuk.

"Apa benar kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Kurama memastikan.

"Ya. Lalu siapa kau?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Uzumaki Kurama. Aku diperintahkan oleh Yondaime Uzukage yang mendapat perintah dari Sandaime Uzukage yang dimintai tolong oleh Kushina-sama untuk membawamu kembali ke Kerajaan Uzushio."

"Ha?" Naruto'pun hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan Kurama. "Yondaime Uzukage? Sandaime Uzukage? Membawaku pulang? Kerajaan Uzushio? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Initinya aku akan membawamu ke tempat Ibumu."

"Ibuku?" Sedetik kemudian mata Naruto'pun melebar.

•

•

•

•

"KAA-SAN"

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: Pertama-tama, perkenankanlah saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah lama tidak mengupdate fict ini cukup lama.**

 **Kedua, Saya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari teman dekat saya sesama author yaitu AS50 karena ia tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan fict-fictnya dikarenakan urusan RL yang begitu padat.**

 **Ketiga, saya ingin bertanya kepada reader yang mau menjawab, ini tentang fict saya yang ROOC. Apakah para reader sekalian ingin Naruto langsung menemui gadisnya saat di E N atau melakukan apa dulu sebelum menemuinya (Berikan saran / kejadian yang akan Naruto lakukan sebelum menemui gadisnya).**

 **Keempat, mungkin hanya sampai disini dulu, terima kasih.**


	4. Chapter 4

Location: Uzushio Hospital.

Saat ini di rumah sakit Uzushio lebih tepatnya kamar Kushina, terlihat Kushina yang masih berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan Arashi yang duduk disamping Kushina dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Jadi, apa alasanmu meninggalkan Uzushio lima belas tahun lalu, Kushina?" Tanya Arashi.

Kushina menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum menjawan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya. "Aku sudah lelah, Tou-san." Balas Kushina.

"Dengan?"

"Dengan perang ini. Aku audah lelah dengan peperangan ini. Tiga negara silih berganti menyerang Uzushio dan mencoba menghancurkannya. Aku sudah lelah berperang, Tou-san. Itulah alasannya aku pergi meninggalkan Uzushio dan menetap di Konoha."

"Lalu, siapa ayah Naruto?" Tanya Arashi kembali.

Kushina'pun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Arashi yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengingat orang itu. "Aku tidak mau menjawabnya." Balas Kushina datar dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Arashi.

"Kenapa?" Tampak wajah Arashi menunjukkan ekspresi kekecewaan.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mengingat orang itu lagi, dan aku mohon Tou-san tidak membicarakan masalah ini lagi!"

"Hmm...Baiklah." Arashi'pun hanya bisa menelan pil kekecewaan. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Kushina?'

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **The Chronicles Of Un-Sorcerer. © AWM S S**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto Dan Unsur Anime Lain Bukan Milik Saya, Tetapi Milik Pembuatnya.**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M (Untuk Jaga-Jaga)**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto x ?**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

"Jadi, dimana Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Ikuti saja aku!" Balas Kurama datar, mereka bertiga'pun akhirnya sampai diluar rumah sakit. Tunggu dulu! Merema bertiga? Lalu siapa yang ketiga? Mungkin seperti itu pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak kalian. Orang ketiga adalah Jenderal Hatake Kakashi, dia mengekor dibelakang Naruto dan Kurama.

"Mobil apa itu?" Tanya Kakashi dan Naruto bersamaan saat melihat mobil 'aneh' Kurama yang terparkir dengan rapi didepan mereka.

"Naruto! Cepat naik!" Perintah Kurama yang telah menaiki mobilnya.

"Eh..Baiklah." Naruto'pun langsung menaiki mobil Kurama, walaupun harus dengan bantuan Kakashi.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!"

"Emmm...Pakai apa?"

Kurama'pun memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian ia keluar dari kokpitnya yang berada disebelah kiri menuju kokpit Naruto. "Kau harus memakai ini bodoh!" Kurama menunjukkan sabuk pengaman mobilnya kepada Naruto dan memakaikannya.

~sret!~ "ITTAI! Bukankah ini terlalu kencang." Keluah Naruto karena Kurama memasangkan sabuk pengamannya terlalu erat.

"Tidak." Jawab Kurama singkat, padat, jelas lalu kembali memasuki kokpitnya. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Peganganlah seerat mungkin!" Kurama memberikan instruksi pada Naruto setelah mereka keluar dari Konoha.

"Memang apa yang...HUAAAAAA!" Naruto'pun tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena secara tiba-tiba Kurama menambah kecepatannya menjadi sangat sangat sangat cepat.

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAA...AKU BELUM MAU MATI KAA-SAAAANNNN!" Pertanyaannya, kenapa Naruto berteriak demikian.

Jawabannya karena...mereka terjun bebas ke jurang.

~Whusss!~ Kurama dan mobilnya beserta Naruto yang sebelumnya terjun bebas kedalam jurang, kini kembali naik secara vertical dengan bentuk baru. Jika dilihat-lihat, bentuk baru mobil Kurama saat ini terlihat seperti sebuah pesawat jet.

"HUUAAAAAA...KAA-SAN TOLONG AKU! AKU BELUM MAU MATI!"

"Diamlah bodoh!" Ujar Kuram memerintah Naruto untuk diam dengan wajah datar. ~twich!~ Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengar perintah Kurama dan terus saja berteriak histeris. Hal itu'pun tentu saja berhasil membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Kurama.

"Diam!"

"HUUUAAAAAA..."

~twich! twich! twich!~ Tiga perempatan kembali tercipta dikepala Kurama. ekspresi kekesalan nampak jelas diwajah manisnya. (walaupun datar.)

"DIAM BODOH!" Hilanglah sudah wajah datarnya yang tergantikan dengan wajah yang lebih bergelombang (?). Tapi, walaupun harus kehilangan kesan datarnya, yang terpenting ia -Kurama- berhasil membungkam mulut Naruto.

"Di-dimana ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan takut-takut.

"Dilangit." Balas Kurama dengan ekspresi datar yang telah menempel kembali diwajahnya.

"Ohh...APAAAAA, DILANGIT!?" Naruto'pun kembali berteriak histeris dam berhasil membuat Kurama bertambah kesal.

"DIAM ATAU AKU AKAN MENJATUHKANMU SEKARANG!"

"Ba-baiklah."

•••

•••

•••

"Jadi, dimana Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto setelah sampai ditempat tujuan. Rumah sakit Uzushio.

"Ikuti aku!" Balas Kurama.

"Baiklah." Balas Naruti untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena Naruto sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan bertanya lagi pada cewek aneh didepannya itu. Karena setiap ia mengajukan pertanyaan selalu saja dijawab dengan jawaban yang amat sangat tidak memuaskan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Kurama telah sampai didepan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan VIP 2. ~tok! tok! tok!~ Kurama'pun mengetuk pintu mewakili Naruto.

"Masuk." Perintah sebuah suara pria dari dalam ruangan itu.

Kurama masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih tepat disebut kamar duluan, meninggalkan Naruto diluar.

"Ohh, kau Kurama-chan. Bagaimana dengan misi pertamamu." Tanya Arashi.

"Ha'i. Misi sukses dan saya berhasil membawa Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baiklah, kau bisa beristirahat."

"Ha'i." Balas Kurama lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. "Masuklah!" Perintah Kurama pada Naruto disaat mereka berpapasan.

Tanpa banyak pertanyaan Naruto'pun segera memasuki kamar itu. "Kaa-san." Air mata mulai mengumpul dipelupuk matanya tatkala ia melihat Kaa-sannya tengah berdiri duduk diatas kursi roda sambil merentangakankedua tangannya. "KAA-SAAANN." Dan setelah itu, Naruto'pun langsung mengahambur kepelukan Kushina dan menangis disana.

"Ssssshhttt...Tenanglah, Naru! Jangan menangis!" Bujuk Kushina sambil mengelus-elus punggung Naruto.

Sedangkan Arashi hanya bisa menunjukkan senyumnya saat melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak yang mengingatkannya pada sosok sang istri yang telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

••••

••••

••••

••••

"Naruto!" Panggil Arashi pada Naruto.

"Ha'i, Jiji." Balas Naruto. Ya benar, mereka berdua telah saling kenal setelah Kushina berhasil menenangkan Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin masuk ke sekolah?" Tanya Arashi.

"Sekolah? Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto antusias dengan mata yang berbinar-binar pula.

"Tapi, sekolah ini adalah sekolah mili~~?" Belum sempat menyesaikan perkataannya, Kushina telah teebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Tou-san! Jangan coba-coba memasukkan Naruto ke Militer!" Ujar Kushina yang telah memasuki mode Killernya.

Keringat dingin bercucuran diwajah Arashi. "Hahaha...Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku memasukkan cucuku di sekolah militer." Ujar Arashi sambil tertawa kikuk. "Bagaimana Naruto? Kau mau?"

"Hmm...Aku mau." Balas Naruto. "Tapi,,,Aku ingin masuk ke sekolah militer." Ujar Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan pernah masuk ke sekolah militer." Tolak Kushina tegas.

"Ta-tapi, Kaa-san."

"Tidak!"

Dan perdebatan panjang'pun terjadi selama beberapa saat dengan Naruto keluar sebagai pemenangnya karena Kushina memutuskan untuk menyerah menghadapi sifat keras kepala anaknya itu.

"Hah...Baiklah-baiklah, kau boleh masuk kesekolah militer." Ujar Kushina sembari menghembuskan nafas berat.

"YOSH! Ji-san, aku akan masuk kesekolah militer." Ujar Naruto dengan semangat yang berapi-api sampai-sampai dikedua bola matanya keluar kobaran api.

"Tapi, sebelum kau memasuki sekolah militer, ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi terlebih dahulu, Naruto." Ujar Arashi serius.

"Syarat, apa itu?"

"Kau harus bisa mengendarai sebuah golem."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar sebelum akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ta-tapi, aku tidak memiliki sihir." Ujar Naruto pelan.

Mendengar ucapan anaknya itu, Kushina langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh pedang yang telah tumpul saat mendengarnya.

~pluk!~ Arashi menyentuh ujung rambut Naruto dan mengusap-ngusapnya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, Naruto. Masih ada jalan lain untuk memasuki sekolah militer." Ujar Arashi menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto'pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan kakeknya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo ikuti Jiji!"

••••

••••

••••

••••

"Sugoi." Ujar Naruto tanpa sadar saat melihat tiga buah golem yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya berjejer dengan ralo disangga oleh balok-balok baja. "Ne~Jiji. Apakah itu semua golem? Aku belum pernah melihat golem seperti itu selama ini?" Tanya Naruto pada as ang kakek.

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya, Naruto, karena hanya kerajaan Uzushio yang memiliki golem seperti ini." Ujar Arashi membanggakan kerajaan yang pernah ia pimpin. "Apa kau menyukainya sa alah satu diantara mereka, Naruto?" Tanya Arashi.

"Tapi, aku kan tidak bisa mengendarai golem, Jiji?"

"Hahaha...Kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto! Kau tidak memerlukan energi sihir untuk mengendarai mereka karena mereka diciptakan oleh leluhur kita."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Arashi. "Lalu, jika mereka adalah buatan para leluhur kita, apa leluhur kita tidak memiliki sihir sepertiku?"

"Hmm..." Arashi terlihat sedang berpikir keras dengan mengelus-elus jenggot putihnya. "Jadi begini Naruto. Pada Zaman dahulu, emm...mungkin sekitar 1000 tahun yang lalu, sebuah peradaban yang sangat maju pernah berjaya di muka bumi ini. Bisa dikatakan peradaban manusia pada masa itu adalah yang paling maju, melebihi peradaban kita saat ini." Arashi berjalan menuju tangga dan kemudian menduduki anak tangga yang paling atas diikuti oleh Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Pada peradaban itu, para leluhur kita entah bagaimana caranya berhasil menciptakan burung besi yang sanggup menampung lebih dari 200 orang lebih didalamnya. Para leluhur kita juga berhasil menciptakan golem-golem itu." Arashi menunjuk ketiga golem itu.

"Selain itu, mereka juga bisa membuat golem yang seluruh bagiannya terbuat dari besi itu dapat terbang menggunakan papan selancar yang disebut dengan reff board."

Arashi terus menceritakan keunggulan-keunggulan leluhur mereka kepada Naruto hingga memakan waktu hampir selama 30 menit. Selain menceritakan keunggulan leluhur mereka, Arashi juga menceritakan tentang sebuah bencana maha dahsyat yang disebut dengan scub burst. Sebuah bencana yang telah memusnahkan para leluhur mereka dan peradapan maju saat itu.

"Seperti itulah cerita nya, Naruto. Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah para leluhur kita belum mengenal apa yang disebut dengan sihir dan memanipulasi batu kuarsa sehingga teknologi pada saat itu semakin maju setiap saatnya."

"Jadi, zaman leluhur kita adalah zaman yang paling maju hingga saat ini. Pantas mereka bisa menciptakan benda-benda yang belum bisa diciptakan dixaman kita." Naruto memberikan opininya setelah mendengar cerita panjang kakeknya.

Arashi'pun memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyetujui opini yang dikemukakan oleh Naruto. "Nah...Naruto, apa kau ingin salah satu diantara mereka?" Tanya Arashi.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Naruto semangat.

"golem mana yang kau pilih?"

"Emm..." Naruto terlihat memasang pose berpikir layaknya seorang ilmuan. "Aku memilih yang itu." Tunjuk Naruto pada golem yang paling besar berwarna putih.

"Sayang sekali, Naruto. Golem putih itu adalah milik Jiji." Ujar Arashi.

"Baiklah tidak masalah. Emm...Aku pilih yabg itu." Naruto kembali menunjuk golem yang berwarna hitam.

"Hmm...Pilihan yang bagus, tapi kau juga tidak bisa memilikinya, Naruto. Golem itu adalah milik Kaa-sanmu."

"Ehh...Kaa-san? Jadi, Kaa-san juga bisa mengendarai golem itu?" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Arashi.

"Yang terbaik malahan." Ujar Arashi.

"Hmm...Jadi hanya satu yang tersisa. Berarti yang putih itu menjadi milikku?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Karena golem iru adalah milik Kurama."

~dong!~ Naruto langsung menganga lebar dibuatnya. "Lalu, mana golem yang bisa ku kendarai?"

"Hahahahaha...Jangan bersedih seperti itu, Naruto." Arashi'pun langsung tertawa keras karena ia berhasil mempermainkan Naruto. "Golem mu ada disebelah sana." Tunjuk Arashi pada bagian ujung kanan hanggar golem itu yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Are? Tidak ada apa-ap~"

~Dzzzttt!~

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara seperti semprotan gas yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar ditempat itu. Terlihat lantai ujung kanan yang sebelumnya ditunjuk Arashi mengalami pergeseran dalam artian terbuka dan keluarlah sebuah golem berwarna abu-abu-hitam dengan dua buah laser canon dipunggungnya.

"Itulah golem yang akan menjadi milikmu." Ujar Arashi.

Keduanya'pun lalu berjalan menghampiri golem abu-abu itu. "Sugoi! Apakah golem ini yang akan kukendarai?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hm, benar. Ini adalah golem dengan model Terminus B-303 / Devil Fish. Naruto, sekarang kau mendekatlah ke Devil Fish!" Perintah Arashi.

Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, Naruto'pun berjalan tenang mendekati Terminus B-303 / Devil Fish.

~sling!~

Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Devil Fish mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Setelah itu, dengan sendirinya Devil Fish membuat gerakan, gerakan seperti seorang ksatria yang sedang berlutut di hadapan sang raja.

Naruto tentu saja terkejut dengan hal itu dan perasaan takut menghampirinya.

Arashi yang melihat Naruto mulai mengalami ketakutan, Ia'pun mengeluarkan kata-kata penyemangat pada Naruto dan memberinya instruksi untuk naik ke telapak tangan Devil Fish.

Naruto'pun melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh kakeknya dengan keraguan karena takut.

Setelah Naruto menaikki tangan Devil Fish, tiba-tiba saja Devil Fish kembali bergerak dan mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke kokpit yang ada dipunggungnya dan seketika itu pula kokpit Devil Fish langsung terbuka.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya guna memasuki kokpit. Tepat setelah Naruto memasuki kokpitnya dan pintu kokpit telah tertutup sempurna, Devil Fish langsung merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang dibibir tua Arashi tatkala melihat cucunya diterima oleh Devil Fish untuk memilotinya. "Akhirnya, aku menemukan pilot yang diterima oleh Devil Fish setelah sekian lama. Naruto, sekarang Terminus B-303 / Devil Fish resmi menjadi milikmu."

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

|•|

 **TBC.**

A/N:

 **Pertama-tama, perkenankanlah saya mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena lama untuk mengupdate fict ini dan malah membuat Fict baru, dan juga terlalu pendek.  
**

 **Kedua, Saya ingin memberitahukan sebuah perubahan kecil yaitu tentang umur Naruto yang sebelumnya 7 tahun saya ganti menjadi 12 tahun.**

 **Ketiga, sekian dan terima kasih atas review dan sarannya.**


End file.
